earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
ObMod: Underworld Gone Underground 5
Characters * Charon * Orb Weaver * Suicide * Fox Location * The Underworld * June 26th 2017, 2209 EST VOX Archive * Charon: crackling Payment first. * Suicide: What? We just told you, we don't belong here. We need your help to get over there. * Charon: I heard you... and I'd be glad to help. Payment first. * Orb Weaver: Everyone pays the Ferryman. Those are the rules. * Fox: Very well... Uh... Here's a fifty. * Charon: Garbage. dissolved by ether Payment. * Fox: What was that for? * Charon: Payment. * Fox: I just paid you crazy- * Orb Weaver: Hmmm... Payment needs to be in coins. * Charon: Lady is smart. * Suicide: Uh coins? Uh, well... Gee, I don't carry change in my suit. * Fox: Same here. * Orb Weaver: Hmmm... I think I got... Hmmm... Yes... Three quarters! Here you go. * Charon: Lady is prepared as well... I like that. Very well... Come aboard. Oh, and here you go, m'lady. * Orb Weaver: What is this for? * Charon: I cannot accept payment for your passage. Rules are rules. * Orb Weaver: Oh? Hmm... Well, thank you. * Suicide: Wait, so why does she get to ride free? smack Ow?! * Charon: Sit down. Don't want you falling into the Phlegethon. That is unless you enjoy boiling your soul. * Suicide: Uh, no... I'll sit. * Fox: Mags, what's up? I know you spent some time on Themyscira but when did you make nicey nice with the gods of Hell? * Orb Weaver: It is a long story... Hmmmm... I do not know how to tell it... I could show you... Hmm... If you'd let me. * Suicide: Maybe not the best idea to get knocked out. I mean, while we're on a teetering canoe over a soul-boiling river of... red lightning? Hey, uh, boat-guy... What's with this river? Where's the water? * Charon: The Phlegeton, like all rivers of the Underworld, are not made of hydrogen and oxygen like those of the mortal realm. Here, our rivers are made of essence. Pure essence. * Suicide: Okay... and your boat floats on it how? * Charon: Because it must. * Suicide: So,it's a secret or something? * Charon: There are no secrets among the dead. * Suicide: Yeah, well, I see an abyss below this 'river' so we're suspended over a giant void so what is it? Anti-gravity thrusters beneath this rickety canoe? * Charon: My ferry is made of aurichalcum from the mines of Atlantis, forged by Hephaestus himself at the request of my lord Hades. * Suicide: Right... and this aurichalcum is like lighter than air or something? * Charon: Nay, 'tis quite heavy. Heavier than any mortal could possibly lift. * Suicide: Then how are we essentially flying over a river madde of lightning? * Fox: Suicide, give it a rest, mate. You want the guy to explain the physics of magic? There are none. Magic just is... Accept it. * Orb Weaver: Hmmm... I can have Candice explain it to you... Hmmm... Though, I am not sure it will help any... It gives meheadaches, too. * Fox: Say, uh, Charon... How long abouts will it take to get to the palace? * Charon: I have just started my voyage for the day... It will be many hours before we reach my master's palace. I have many souls to shuttle to their final destination, but do not worry. I shall get you there. * Suicide: Many souls? Dude, this boat's alrady kinda tight with the three of us in here... You suggesting it'll just magically get bigger to accomodate the others? * Charon: You are already starting to understand, Mr. Kassidy. * Suicide: Whoa there, how do you know my- Wait, no nevermind. I forgot. There are no secrets among the dead? scoff Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from ObMod: Underworld Gone Underground 4. * Story continues in ObMod: Underworld Gone Underground 6. * Charon's design was made for Roy's other project NeOlympus. Links and References * ObMod: Underworld Gone Underground 5 Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Margret Rivera/Appearances Category:Erik Kassidy/Appearances Category:Jack Dahl/Appearances Category:The Challengers/Appearances Category:The Underworld/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline